devil_beater_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nathan Root
Nathan Root is a DB N-Force OC* Nathan Root Nathan Root is an neuling user that uses is merchant skills to buff other players to make them strong at the cost that Nathan Root is weak by himself. Appearance Nathan Root has a top hat on with some shady glasses and a long nose. Personality Nathan Root is a cheerful merchant that greets his customers and his allies with a smile, there to sell them weapons and more. Nathan also really cares about his business, even though he randomly puts discounts for his many items. Moves GET READY TO READ A LOT, OH BOY! :U D: Like its a lot. A hole lot... A poop deck of words and sentences. There are more words than your final test. Ok maybe not that much. But its still a lot... I would get your reading glasses. Like you should. If you don't have any, get some now. It's the time. Like finally. Ok. I'm sorry, just read it. :P Upgrades Damage (Increases damage by 1 every 2 upgrades) Face Of Steel (Decreases the damage you take from r ability by 1 every 2 upgrades) Sales (Decreases the cooldown of f ability by 1 every 2 upgrades) Backstory Nathan Root was an merchant in Studdton who sold any items and weapons. Nathan Root was having a successful business until the economy collapsed and he was kicked out by Keido Corp. Nathan then with no shop and with his items, was sitting in the street, trying to get people to buy his stuff. None would ever try to buy Nathan's items or even donate to him until one day someone came over to him. The person said, "Greetings Nathan Root, I am Mr. Wise." Nathan replied back and said, "Hello Mr. Wise, would you like to buy any of my items or donate to me?" Mr. Wise then pulled out a sack (Bag) and said to take it. Suddenly Nathan passed out and was taken to a new place. When Nathan Root woke up, he looked around and notice that he looked like a noob and started to panic. Mr. Wise then replied with, "Nathan Root, I know your scared now but I have made life better for you. That sack (Bag) was a magical bag that has given you powers. Would you like to join me?" Nathan Root took a deep breath and said yes. Nathan Root then got his shop back, got back to business and serves N-force. Lore Trivia Nathan Root as a merchant who sells bunch of items and weapons, supplies all the N-force low tier noobs with weapons to fight with. Relationships Nathan Root pretty much knows every low tier N-force noobs because he gives them the gear to fight. Trivia * Nathan Root was going to be a completely different person who was a engineer who likes cheese (I know, that's weird. q.q) * The weapons Nathan Root throws with his Lmb move are all World Of Warcraft weapons * Nathan Root's b ability is a reference to Avaxus and how he can't aim or hit anything with his frost bolt and the upgrades required for the b ability are based on his level on what it is at the end of the first 3 WoW (World Of Warcraft) videos * Nathan Root's z ability is a inside joke I have with a friend Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:N-Force Category:Neuling Users